Home For The Holidays
by breakingelle
Summary: Not even the Thieves Guild can ignore the New Life Festival. Vyne, the new guild master, can't seem to join in with her guildmates...not until someone special comes home for the holidays. Quick Christmasy one-shot OC/Brynjolf


Just a little holiday story about the Thieves Guild. Obviously they celebrate something a little different, but not even heartless footpads can ignore the festive spirit. Enjoy! (Sorry this is a little late but the server was down so yeah.)

* * *

It was that time of the year when the crowded streets of Riften slowed and the shops closed early. The brisk winter winds whistled through the cracks in houses and smoke rolled lazily from every chimney in the city. It was the eve of the New Life Festival, a time where family and giving actually had a place in the corrupt city. Everyone found a hearth to sit by, even the beggars, to exchange gifts and stories and well wishes for the year to come. The store fronts were lined with snowberry wreaths and garland, giving the gray city an ounce of color. There was an understanding throughout the city, an understanding that just for a few hours the mayhem would cease.

Even the Thieves Guild was touched with the holiday spirit. Below the deserted streets of Riften the Ragged Flagon was alive. Every member was present, basking in the glow of each others company and a few hours without worry. Everyone from Delvin to Sapphire had found a place in the tavern to sip ale and enjoy the festivities. This was their first New Life without Mercer, and for some reason the air in the cistern was a bit easier to breathe. The new guild master sat at a table towards the back of the room, surveying her companions with a small smile on her lips. She wrapped a hand around her tankard but made no move to take a drink. Her eyes kept flickering to the doors on either side of the room as if she was waiting for something.

"You just gonna' sit there forever?" Vex, a tall blond headed Nord woman said as she dropped to a seat in front of her.

The guild master's tawny eyes narrowed. "No." She said defensively.

"Well then get up and dance!" Vex cried, leaping to her feet. As if the crowd behind her heard exclamation, they all cheered.

_Vex must really be deep in her cups to be acting like this._ The guild master thought, amused.

The Nord thief dropped back into her seat with a drunken smile. "Oh come on Vyne, don't be such a hard ass. Its New Life! Drink and dance and enjoy yourself. You deserve it, but I never told you that, understand?" She said leaning in and lowering her voice.

Vyne couldn't help crack a smile. "You said what now?"

Vex beamed like the drunkard she was.

"What are you two fine ladies talking about?"

Both Vyne and Vex glanced up as Delvin Mallory ambled over and dropped into the other vacant seat. He looked like he had been drinking long before the festivities had ever began, but somehow he managed to keep from slurring his words.

"I'm trying to get our grumpy guild master to enjoy the holiday season." Vex grinned.

"I will, I will. The night is still young." Vyne glanced at the doors once again. Delvin followed her gaze and a sly smile crept across his face.

"Ah," He said, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "I know what shes up to. She's waiting for Bryn."

"What!? No!" Vyne blurted out a little too quickly. Her cheeks flamed as Vex and Delvin were sent into a fit of laughter.

"He's been gone for four days without word. I'm just worried." She shrugged, trying to go for nonchalance. It was too late though, her reaction had been enough to set her two foolish guildmates into hysterics.

"I knew you were sweet on him." Vex said, wiping a tear from her eye and letting out another giggle. "But is he sweet on you?" Delvin waggled his eyebrows at her words.

Vyne looked away, rolling her eyes and hoping she wasn't giving too much away. It was true, she was in love with Brynjolf and he with her, they just hadn't made their romance public. They thought no one had any suspicions, but it seemed that the amount of mead consumed by her friends had forced out the truth.

"Hey Delvin, do you know that song about the trader at Wayrest? Its about New Life." Vyne said quickly, hoping to at least get Delvin off the topic of her and Brynjolf. She hoped the mention of a High Rock chanty would turn the conversation in her favor.

"Of course I do. Do you know the one about the lovers sailing IIiac Bay?" Delvin grinned.

Vyne ground her teeth together. "That isn't a New Life song." She said, the lyrics running over in her head like a bad memory. It was a tune normally sung by rowdy sailors.

"Aye, it isn't, but it sure is entertaining."

"Being the only Nord in this conversation, I haven't a clue what you Bretons are talking about. This one about the lovers sounds nice though. Do you think Vekel can play it on the lute?" Vex mused, her icy eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Don't you even think about it or I will make sure you don't leave this cistern until next New Life!" Vyne hissed.

Vex pouted. "Its just a song. Come on, how bad can it be?"

Delvin and Vyne glanced at each other, both with different expressions on their faces. Vyne had one of dread, Delvin looked giddy as a schoolboy. "It's bad." They said in unison.

The female thief pretended to think it over for a quick second before turning in her seat and calling over to Vekel. "Hey! I got a song for you to play. Its some Breton ballad. What's it called?" She glanced at Delvin.

"You know it Vekel, Lust on the IIiac. Its far from a ballad."

Vekel grinned and nodded his head. He began strumming on his lute, the rest of the small band joining in as they recognized the tune.

"This goes out to Vyne and Brynjolf!" Delvin yelled, holding up his tankard. The rest of the thieves howled with laughter and brought their bottles and glasses up as a toast. Vyne sank lower and lower into her seat, trying to cover her ears as the singing began.

_Two Bretons crossed the IIiac Bay_

_How long ago, none can say_

_The seas did shake every hour_

_Their lovemaking made sailors cower_

Vyne shut her eyes as the song continued, praying to the Divines that no one would remember this in the morning. No wonder Mercer had been driven to the brink, these people would drive a priest to murder. But even though she was vastly annoyed, a sense of acceptance bubbled in her chest. Before coming here, she had no one to call her own, no family name. She had been alone until Brynjolf pulled her from the streets trying to steal from the Blackbriars. Now she had a family.

Something touched Vyne's shoulder and she jumped, her eyes opening and her hand flying to the dagger she had on her hip. She looked up, her golden eyes meeting the familiar forest green orbs she was so accustomed to. Brynjolf. Without thinking she leapt from her chair and threw her arms around him. She felt his body shake as he laughed, his muscled arms snaking around her thin waist.

"Well Happy New Life to you too, lass." He chuckled in her ear. She tilted her head up and he smiled down at her. Around the tavern the voices had quieted, all eyes and ears on the couple. Neither seemed to notice though, too wound up in each other. Soon they were forgotten, even by Delvin and Vex who slipped away to fill up on more mead and dancing before the night was over. Vyne settled back into her chair, Brynjolf bringing up his own and sitting close to her, their hands still intertwined.

"You've been gone longer than I expected." Vyne said, raising an eyebrow. Brynjolf laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I got into a bit of trouble. Their numbers are larger than anticipated. I got in a scuffle or two." He shrugged. Vyne noticed suddenly the purple bruising around one of his eyes and the stiff way he sat as if he was in pain. She narrowed her eyes, her temper flaring.

"I'm alright though. Nothing a potion couldn't fix. We'll just have to send a few more in the caves this time. These criminals stealing under our name need to be taught a lesson, and I'm afraid we might have to handle it Brotherhood style." He grimaced.

"It isn't murdering if these people have done wrong, which they have." Vyne pointed out. "Along with what else they've done, they hurt you. That pisses me off."

Brynjolf chuckled. "Oh Vy, I do hope you'll give those poor fools some mercy. You coming at them in your Dragonborn glory will be frightening enough."

This time Vyne was the one to grimace. She looked away and Brynjolf frowned, realizing he had touched on a topic that she hated to discuss. He wouldn't push that tonight, it was New Life after all.

"Hey, look at me lass." He said, taking her chin in his calloused fingers and turning her head towards him. "We aren't going to talk about that tonight. I've got something for you, a gift for New Life."

"I've something for you too." She said, her eyes brightening.

"Mine first. I want to see the look on your face." Brynjolf said.

"Alright. I suppose you owe it to me for disappearing. Four days without word? I was getting anxious." She raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I ran into some trouble. I'll brief you tomorrow, I promise. Now come on." He tugged on her hand and stood up. She followed him without another word as they wove in and out of the thieves throughout the tavern. To Vyne's surprise, nobody seemed concerned that they were leaving, too wrapped up in their own holiday cheer to care about their guild master sneaking out with her second. Brynjolf led her through the secret door to the cistern, the sound of the Breton chanty dying as they entered the empty room.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Brynjolf pulled her towards the graveyard exit.

"You'll see." He answered, a twinkle in his eyes. "Grab your cloak. It's cold outside."

Vyne did as she was told, watching as he straightened his own. He started up the ladder and she followed close on his heels. The stone tomb slid out of the way and they hurried through it into the night air. There was a slight breeze that ruffled her dark hair and raised goosebumps on her exposed flesh. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body, glancing up at the night sky. It was clear, unusual for Riften. It seemed that clouds constantly hung over the city no matter the time of day.

"Alright, stay close." Brynjolf rumbled, breaking her from her thoughts. She nodded and grabbed his extended hand. He pulled her along, keeping to the alleyways that led to the docks. No guard was posted by the door and they slipped through, silent as spirits. The red haired thief picked up his pace and dropped Vyne's hand, slipping into the shadows. She followed his lead and they crept past a lone guard.

"By the Nine, where are we going?" She hissed.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it lass?" Brynjolf said. She could see his smirk from under his hood. "Almost there, just a little longer. Follow as close as you can. This is the tricky part. We've got to steal that rowboat over there."

"A...boat?" Vyne muttered. This was sounding somewhat like Delvin's IIiac Bay song. Two lovers crossing the open water...

"Yes, a boat. Now lets go." He darted from their hiding spot towards the other side of the docks. Vyne followed, keeping her eyes peeled for the guard. But he was nowhere in sight and the two were able to slip into the boat without any interference. Brynjolf untethered the vessel and they started to drift out, disappearing into the mist just as the guard passed by. The farther out they sailed, the brighter the moon seemed to become. It tore apart the fog leaving them without its cover. Lake Honrich seemed alive with the dark shades of blue that only the moon's glow could paint.

"How long are we going to sail? The lake eventually runs into the river and its too cold to go white water rafting." Vyne said.

"Oh don't worry lass. We'll stop before we reach the river." He said.

Vyne sighed, she was obviously getting nothing out of him. She really didn't like surprises that much, especially ones that forced her out into the cold Skyrim night. Suddenly the boat hit land, startling the Breton. Brynjolf stepped out first and offered a hand to Vyne. She took it and stepped out, careful not to let her cloak caress the frigid waters. They had landed on a small island out in the middle of the lake, far from Riften. She couldn't even see Goldenglow anymore. Had they really been out in the water that long?

"Come on, before we miss it." Brynjolf said, breaking Vyne from her thoughts.

"Miss what?" She muttered, taking his hand again.

"Always asking questions." He laughed softly. His laugh was deep and rich like Blackbriar mead. It lit up a room like magelight, well at least it did to her. He took her hand again and they traveled deeper into the island. The colorful birch trees of The Rift were mixed in with the aspens and cedars of the mountains. It was an odd combination, especially on a little island in the middle of Lake Honrich. They climbed over fallen trees and waded through snowberry bushes and clusters of wildflowers. If Vyne had been dropped in the middle of it blindfolded, she would have thought she was in a forest that went for miles.

"Almost there..." Brynjolf grinned as he helped her over a fallen pine.

"I'm assuming you've been here more than once." She said, hopping down, her feet sinking slightly in the damp earth.

"I come here all the time." He shrugged, pulling her along. They traveled only a few yards before Brynjolf stopped abruptly. "Ready?" He said, looking more mischievous than usual.

"I suppose." Vyne answered. He grinned and pushed aside a cluster of branches twined together like spiderwebs. The smell of summer suddenly assaulted her nose, startling her. Warmth flooded into her limbs and her eyes widened. She had never seen anything like this before. A clearing, glowing in the moonlight like some kind of fairytale, was laid out before her. Surely it had to be a dream. Tall, luscious grass laced with wildflowers, every tree in Skyrim providing shade and an impenetrable wall, the sound of a stream trickling past like slow molasses. It was even warm here, the tall pines and squat maples seemed to somehow block out the cold.

"How...what..." Vyne whispered, letting go of Brynjolf's hand and walking into the clearing. Her cloak slid from her shoulders and she had the sudden urge to kick of her boots.

"Amazing isn't it?" Bryn said, staring up at the sky with a smile on his face. "When I first came upon it I didn't know what to think. All year round it stays exactly like this. Even if it snows everywhere in Skyrim, this spot will be warmer than the deserts of Hammerfell."

"Its some kind of magic. I can feel it." Vyne said, bending over and plucking a purple mountain flower from among the grass.

"I figured. Thats why I've never told anyone. I don't want nosy people here who don't have any business snooping around."

"Am I the first person you've brought here?" Vyne asked, straightening. Brynjolf nodded and crossed the clearing towards her, dropping his cloak as well.

"You're the only person I trust enough to know." He whispered, taking the flower from her fingers and tucking it behind her ear. She shivered at his touch, her arms wrapping themselves around his waist. He bent his head until their lips were touching, their bodies molding together like two missing puzzle pieces finally found. Brynjolf kissed her long and deep and Vyne savored his spicy lips, tinged with the the bite of Cliff Racer he always bought from Talen-Jei.

"Just you alone...you're enough. I don't need anything else." She whispered against his lips. Brynjolf grinned, his hands sliding down her back slowly. She smiled in anticipation, but before things went any farther the Nord suddenly pulled away.

"Look!" He exclaimed, pointing with one hand and winding the other around Vyne's waist. She looked up to where he was pointing and gasped. Ribbons of color danced in the sky, shimmering and moving like a snake. The northern lights. They were hardly ever seen so far down South, normally appearing in areas assaulted by snow every day of the year. They were a sight to see, one of the many things that made Skyrim so magical. The bands of color melted from greens to blue and then back, shifting to every color in between. Vyne had never seen them so bright before.

"You can see them any time you come to the island, no matter the time of year. Another reason why I love this place." Brynjolf whispered in her ear.

"This place is perfect. If only would could stay forever." She laughed breathlessly.

"Maybe we can't stay forever, but there are still a few hours left of New Life." He said. He dropped to the ground, pulling Vyne along with him. For awhile they tumbled in the long grass, laughing and kissing like foolish young lovers. Soon though they settled and stretched out and holding each other close, sneaking a kiss every once and awhile. They stayed like that for hours, even when the lights faded in the sky. It wasn't until the sun peaked over the horizon that they stirred.

"We better get back." Vyne sighed.

"It wasn't long ago that you wanted to stay here forever." Brynjolf chuckled.

"Oh I still do. I'm not looking forward to all the smart comments Delvin has prepared." She scowled.

"Ah, well we couldn't stay secret for very long."

"I know." She said, propping herself up on her elbows. "But we do need to get back before the drunks awake. Someone is going to have to clean up the sick."

"I'll tend to those fools, you get some sleep." Brynjolf sat up stiffly, stretching his long limbs with a wide yawn.

"No, I'll do it. You've been gone for days. It'll be part of my New Life present to you." Vyne smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"Lass, you're a tough one." He said, giving her a quick kiss before hopping up and offering her a hand. He pulled her up, grabbing her cloak and throwing it around her shoulders. She snuggled into it, pulling up the hood and watching him do the same. They left the clearing, the warm air disappearing as soon as they left the protective line of trees. The winter morning chilled the Breton to the bone but Brynjolf didn't seem to mind.

_Damn Nord_. She thought affectionately.

The two sailed back to Riften in the tiny rowboat, the journey silent except for the wind whistling through the trees. The trip back was uneventful, they slipped back into the guild without even a glimpse of any guards. The cistern was just as quiet as they left it but the sound of laughter and music no longer floated from the Ragged Flagon. Vyne hung her cloak on the rack by the ladder and turned to Brynjolf. He looked tired but the glint in his eyes told her that he was happy.

"Happy New Life, love." He whispered, leaning down and giving her a long kiss. They pulled away when the sound of retching graced their ears.

"I don't believe I'll be getting much sleep." Brynjolf chuckled.

"Go to my chambers if you wish. It'll be quieter." She offered, giving him a peck on the cheek before she left the comfort of his arms. "I better get going. These damn drunks will be howling like newborns in a minute. Some guild we've got." She rolled her eyes and Bryn only laughed.

"I'll see you soon." He gave her a wink and turned towards the hallway to her chambers. She watched him disappear around the corner, her heart beating in her chest like war drums. By the Nine she loved that man. There was no better New Life present than his embrace. She kept that thought with her, the memory of their time spent in the clearing as she helped her hungover guildmates. She scolded their stupidity but with a happiness in her voice that none were accustomed to.

"Why are you so happy?" Vex groaned as Vyne held her hair up as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Hm, I don't know. Its New Life, why wouldn't I be happy?" She smiled, her mind wandering to Brynjolf.

"Ugh, last night you were so boring and now...I don't even know. Gods, this is miserable." Vex retched again and plopped back into her bed.

"Ah well, maybe next year will be better for you. I think I could go for some mead. Would you like me to grab you a bottle?" Vyne grinned as Vex's face went green.

"Get out of here!" She snarled, weakly throwing a pillow her way. Vyne only laughed, leaving the room with a bounce in her step. Yes, this was a _very_ good New Life.


End file.
